Changes
by Work of Gods
Summary: When Hilda trips and sprains her ankle, Oga has to carry her back! What happens when the find themselves alone for the night? Except for Beelze of course! Might be One-Shot, maybe Two-Shot! R&R May Contain Slight OCCC!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. My first Beelzebub FanFic. R&R please :D

Also i ship these two to death xD

WoG out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub

* * *

"Fuck" Oga spat, looking down at the bundle in his arms.

"Quiet fool, you will wake the Young Master with your foul language." the said bundle replied coldly.

Oga narrowed his eyes at the blonde in his arms, his tolerance reaching its peak as a vein popped in his forehead. "Your one to talk, bitch" he half whispered.

Her visible green eye narrowed menacingly at Oga's own eyes "Sewer-rat, I will cut your balls off if you do not shut your garbage chute of a mouth this instant."

Beelzebub shifted in his mothers arms, as he let out a soft "Dah" before going back into slumber. Both parents ceased their bickering to stare at "their" child, as if the simple act of him moving brought out both of their desire to protect him.

"Cant believe you tripped and sprained your ankle on a damn rock, serves you right for wearing those heels-UFFFF" Oga said while Hilda's fist connected with Oga's midsection.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet fool?" Hilda hissed through her teeth. A slight blush of embarrassment crossing the beauty's cheeks as she turned her head away from Oga.

"Damn woman" was all she heard in reply as Oga quickened his pace to reach home in time for dinner.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As he opened the door, ready for the wild accusations his family would throw at him, Oga was quite surprised to see none home. He saw a note on the table, and carefully set Hilda down on the table next to the note.

"What do you think you're doing, you trash?" Hilda spat at Oga in a low voice.

"Shut up" he said as he picked the note up and he began to read the note.

"Reading? That's new for you."

"Woman, Shut. Up."

"Hmph"

Oga sighed as he read the note without interruption.

_"Dear, Oga & Hilda_

_So Sorry, but Misaki decided for us to go out to dinner so Hilda could cook for you! Isnt that sweet? I hope Beelze is doing good! We will be back around 8pm so you have plenty of time for your romantic dinner!_

_-Love Mom"_

'Fuck, i knew something was up when they were all laughing together at breakfast...those freaks' Oga thought angrily as he crumbled the note a threw it over his shoulder.

Using her demon reflexes, Hilda caught the note and read the note in one hand, while cradling Beelzebub with the other arm.

"So your family wants me to cook for you?...hmmmm" Hilda said with a sadistic smirk on her face.

Oga looked like he saw the devil (well he sort of did) and was sweating bullets thinking about Hilda's cooking, while Hilda tried to stand up on her own, completely forgetting the fact that she sprung her ankle not even an hour before. She was to busy fantasizing on how to poison his meal. With a sharp gasp of breath Hilda's knee's bucked and she was falling face first into the carpet. With no way of stopping she braced herself and hugged Master tight.

She waited for the impact but it never came, instead two strong arms caught Hilda in mid-crash.

"This is the second time I've had to catch you woman, how many more times will i have to do this today, its getting freaking annoying." Oga said as he stood up with Hilda and Beelzebub in his arms once again.

This time Hilda was scarlet faced, as she sputtered a incoherent retort. Oga just flashed a smug grin down at her, and her tolerance level was at its breaking point. "Tatsumi Oga, if you don't put me down this instant i will give you a fate worse than death!" Hilda harshly whispered and gave him her death glare.

"I save you from waking up Beelze and smashing your face in the carpet and this is what i get as thanks, you bitch!" he spat with equal malice.

"If you didnt have to show your imprudent monkey grin at me, i would be angry with you" she huffed.

_"Wait...what? so if i didnt act all high and mighty i would have gotten a thanks?! This bitch is crazy! i just saved her ass twice and protected her from getting electrocuted and she has the nerve to say this..this SHIT!" _Oga thought getting angrier by the second.

Noticing the rising angry of her "Husband", she simply stated "Bring to the table and i will wait for you to bring dinner.

Oga was so pissed that the request of his 'wife" diffused all his previous anger. "Excuse me?" he stated in his demonic voice.

Beelzebub yawned and cooed a "Dah Bauu" as he slowly opened his eyes.

He was graced with seeing his parents bickering, seeing his mother glare daggers at his father. He then looked at his father who hadn't seen him wake up yet.

"Dah! Dah Bauu!" (Stop Fighting, and im hungry!) Beelze shouted.

Oga and Hilda both looked down at Beelze in utter shock. "Dah! Dah Bauu!" (Mom feed me, and Dad stop fighting with Mom!)

Oga, who had gotten over his shock quickly grumbled and without complaint kicked a chair out from under the dinner table and set Hilda and Beelze down. "What do you want for dinner" he asked all anger seeming gone, as he made his way to the kitchen.

Hilda who was stunned with the sudden change of attitude, simply said "Whatever there is.." She broke eye contact with him and reached in her bag to pull out some of Master's milk.

'Damn woman" Oga muttered as he entered the kitchen.

Oga openned the fridge to see what food he could cook up for his "family". "_Damn even I am start thinking we are one, fuck what has that woman done to me.."_ he thought.

As Oga was preparing dinner, Hilda was feeding Beelze. Beelze was happily sucking on his bottle with Hilda was smiling tenderly at him. Beelze stopped drinking and looked up at his mother. "Dah!" (Dad is cooking!) "Dah! Bauuu Dah! ( I bet it will taste great!)

Hilda gave Beelze one of her rare sincere smiles and said "I think it will too"

"Will what" Oga said as he made his way over to his 'wife". He smirked as he saw Hilda visibly jump from his comment. She turned around with the faintest of pink on her cheeks. 'Nothing don't eavesdrop on me fool." she sated harshly "Whats the ice for?" she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What else? you damn woman, give me your foot."

"Like i would let an inbred commoner like you touch me." she stated flatly.

"Listen woman, I am trying to help you, so cooperate with me for once!" he said raising his voice.

"Cooperate, like you know the meaning of that word." she smirked up at him.

"Woman, give. me. your. foot." he said, looking directly in her eyes. She noticed that there was no malice or anger like normal, just frustration.

"Hmph" she said crossing her arms and extended her leg out to him.

He crouched on the balls of his feet and started to undo her laces with no avail. After 3 minutes of fumbling and swearing (and a smack on his head from Hilda), he decided to just rip the laces off with his teeth.

Hilda gasped "Tatsumi, you barbarian those are my laces you destroyed!" she angrily growled at him.

"Whatever, you've got more Hilda." Oga spat not even glancing up at her.

He slowly took of her boot that exposed her creamy calf, with a gentleness that even surprised himself, Oga lifted her leg and placed it oh his lap. He looked at Hilda for a split second, and then shifted his eyes to Beelze. The boy was looking straight at Oga, and his eyes said volumes. Oga saw the love he had for his parents and happiness for his parent's private moment however brief it was.

Now Oga wasn't one to be sentimental, but the look in Beelze eyes actually made Oga smile. Not a demon smile, just a pure genuine smile. Hilda was awestruck as she looked from Oga to Beelze. "O-Oga" she said apprehensively.

Oga studdenly tore his eyes away from his son, and blushed "Whatya want, woman?"

"Your acting very strange, even for you." she stated bluntly.

"Shut up, ya bitch I am helping you here and all you do is bitch!"

"Why you...insufferable peasant!" Hilda spat glaring daggers at her "husband".

"DAH! BUU DAH DAH!" (Stop fighting!) Beelze said, the looked over and he was on the verge of crying. Oga reached out and patted Beelzebub on the head. "Sorry Beelze" he said.

Hilda reached over and placed her hand on top of Oga's "Me too" she said softly. Oga taken back by the sudden contact, looked up to his "wife". He started at her, and she started back at him. Oga was the first to break eye contact as he gently placed the ice bag on her swollen ankle. She hissed as the coldness was unexpected, "Tell me next time, Tatsumi." she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Using my name now?" he stated bluntly

"Shut up."

He smirked. "Let me check on the food." She nodded and he carefully placed her leg on the chair adjacent to her. He got up and was walking back to the kitchen, when he heard...

"Oga..."

"Yea?" he shot her a lazy glance.

"When did you become so different?"

He shurgged, "Does it matter?"

She smiled at him, "No i guess it doesn't."

A/N Continue or never again? :D Tell me if they are to OC i will try to fix.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N Disclaimer i do not own Beelzebub

* * *

Oga placed the last of the food out on the table. Beelze had fallen back asleep after Hilda tucked him in bed.

"No Beelze, huh? that's rare."

"Young Master needs his rest, i cannot have him tired in the morning when we need him to recruit underlings." Hidla stated.

"Yea, yea...anyways here." he handed her a plate.

"Thank you Tatsumi, for everything." She said sincerely.

His eyes widened and he quickly closed his gaping mouth. "...what are you thanking me for? Damn woman, we are family aren't we?"

It was Hilda's turn to gap at Oga. He just snickered, and turned around to grab himself a plate as well.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dinner was unusually quiet. Neither wanted to pierce the silence, afraid of the embarrassment. Oga would steal glances when trying to be indifferent, while Hilda would just making glaring her excuse for looking at him. Nevertheless..

"What are you glaring at me for huh?" Oga looked irritated.

"Your ugly face wont disappear, it disgusts me." Hilda retorted.

"The fuck you say woman? Dare to say that again?" he threatened

"Your. Face. Disgusts. Me." she said with a stoic expression.

A vein popped in Oga's head. "You ungrateful bitch, just enjoy the meal!" he roared

"Shut your gutter-trash mouth Tatsumi, before i stuff my heel down your throat." she sneered "You will wake up the Master with your dumb yelling."

Oga clenched his fork so hard it bent in two. "Listen you wench, I've helped you all night, so don't even give me your bullshit."

Her eyes narrowed. "Silence you fool, I would like to eat in peace." and then Hilda went back to eating.

Oga was too pissed to eat his food so he settled for the next best thing. He smirked, "Oi, im going to get another fork. Ill be back." he said and walked into the kitchen.

Hilda quirked an eyebrow and muttered "Fool" under her breath as she continued eating.

Oga smirked with his back to Hilda._ "I'm going to teach that bitch a lesson."_ he thought evilly as he walked into the kitchen.

Oga soon returned with a fork, with a blank look on his face. Hilda saw right through his trick. "What are you planning, you damn fool." she deadpanned.

"Nothing...nothing at all" as Oga started to laugh evilly.

Hilda sighed as he was clacking like a madman._ "How I got stuck with this commoner I have no idea, what does Master see in him."_ she thought. While Hilda was thinking, Oga made is move. He swiftly reached and took Hilda's plate of food right from under her.

"MWUAHAHAHAHA!" Oga laughed like a madman as he chowed down on Hilda's portion of dinner. Hilda had a look of pure rage on her beautiful face. "You dare take my dinner, you trash bastard." she said coldly

Oga was to busy eating the fruits of his labor, to notice Hilda attempting to get up from her position at the table. She gasped as she put to much weight on her swollen foot, she made a frantic attempt to catch herself with the tablecloth, only to have the rest of the food and drinks on the table tumble down with her...

"Fucking shit, woman its been three times now. Look at this mess you made too! Fuck Im going to have to clean it up before everyone gets back." she heard Oga groan.

Hilda had finally had enough for one night. "Tatsumi..."

"Whatda want?"

"take me to bed."

"...WHAT THE F-UFFFF"

"Now" she said in her coldest voice she could muster, as she dug, her fist into his stomach.

He heard Oga sigh and after a long pause. "Im sorry, Hilda i wanted it to be normal for once."

Hilda chucked "Since when was any of this normal?" she asked, her voice somewhat muffled due to her face buried in Oga's chest.

He chuckled, "I guess your right, we make a way of bringing out the worst in each other." he said softly.

Hilda's only response was humming. She hummed one of Master's bed-time songs. Her voice resonated, through Oga's rib cage sending little bits of electricity through his body.

She moved her head to look at him, and he looked down at her. They were inches apart from each other's faces. She had never been this close to him by her own will. His breath was caught in his throat as he looked at the demon maid. He wanted to do something, anything other than sit and stare at her. He felt like if we did any longer he would be able to control himself.

_"Ah fuck it" _he thought.

He slowly brought his hand up to cup her cheek, he expected her to turn away even laugh at him, but she did none of those things. It felt like years wait for his hand to touch her face, but in reality it was only a few seconds. He could feel her breath stop as he cupped her cheek.

'Hilda" he said

"What you fool, thinking of backing out?" she said

_"Damn bitch always mocking me" _he thought. "Like hell I would, I'm not some pansy-ass Creepichi who would pass out right on the spot."

She chuckled "Well, what are you waiting for Tatsumi?"

"Damn it woman, let me take my time, isn't this shit supposed to be romantic or something?"

"When have you even been romantic?" she deadpanned.

"Fuck you, bitch" he smirked.

He ran a thumb across her cheek, and she had to suppress a shiver.

He brought his head down, so that their forehead were touching. "Getting all mushy are we?" he teased

"You moron just kiss me already."

He took the hint. Kissing was something Oga never planned to do in the near future, but here he was kissing a demon maid from hell.

But damn i did it feel good. He wondered why he didn't do it sooner. He put his hands around her back and pulled her closer. She ran her fingers through his unruly hair.

By the time they broke apart, both parties where panting for air. Hilda had a definite blush on her cheeks, while Oga looks so stunned he couldn't even talk.

"I think we should clean up this mess" Hilda stated. 'Fuck that" Oga replied. He picked up Hilda bridal style, and started to walk upstairs, with Hilda in tow.

"Tatsumi, if you think we are doing "that" then you are dead wrong you vile bottom-feeder." Hilda ranted.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" he retorted "like hell i want another baby around this house!"

Both were speechless. "The fuck did i say?" Oga stated "no clue" she replied. "Good" he said and proceeded to kick the door down.

He threw Hilda effortlessly onto the bed, while he propped the door back up.

"That door looks like shit." Hilda stated rather bluntly.

"No shit, now scoot over i want to sleep."

"The Ogre is tired?" she asked

"After dealing with you I'll need to sleep for weeks, your just so damn frustrating."

She complied, surprising with no retort. As Oga laid next to his "wife" he felt her shift over to look at him.

He shot her a bored glance "What?"

"I enjoyed today, thank you Tatsumi" and she kissed him.

He smirked in the kiss as his hands found both her sides, he push her against him and held her tight.

"Goodnight bitch"

"Goodnight fool"

* * *

A/N ANNNNND DONE! YAY

R&R Too OCCC? Tell Me! i was up late doing this one.


End file.
